Someone To Watch Over Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in the hospital after Revelations. Reid has been captured for a few days so he has to detox from the drugs. Morgan stays with him to keep him company. A one shot unless people want more. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**I decided to write another one shot but of Reid in the hospital. Since I realized no one writes about this :) Oh and this fic would be what would have happened if Reid was there for a few days. **

The group anxiously waited for the doctor to examine Reid. Morgan paced back and forth and Garcia sat on the chair rocking. Hotch just sat there, at the edge of his seat. They were all praying it wouldn't be too severe...after all Ried was talking and walking when they found him, and pretty coherent.

The doctor came over towards them.

Gideon, who was also pacing, stopped. So did Morgan.

"How is he?" Morgan quickly asked.

"You're colllege is lucky," remarked the doctor. "In incidents like these he could be much worse."

Everyone seemed to exale a sigh of releif.

"There is a but in there," Gideon said softly.

"But unfortunatily Reid was given drugs during his captiivty."

"Drugs?" Garcia whispered and they looked up at him.

"Dilaudid to be more exact."

Morgan closed his eyes.

"How many times?"

"Enough for him to already experience addiction."

"But...he was only there few days," Emily said softly.

"Dilaudid is very quick and the addiction comes without warning. Because of this I would like to keep him here for a few days, for detox. To get him from it getting worse." He looked at Agent Hotchner. "If that's all right with you."

"Of course it is," Hotch said quickly. Fear was in his eyes when he spoke. All of them were more than a little stunned by the news. Morgan was furious.

_Not only did the sonofabitch capture Reid and torture him but he made him addicted to drugs!_

"It also appears," the doctor added. "That Reid suffered a heart attack while he was in there. Because of the stress and the drugs."

"Is that what happened?" Garcia asked softly. "When he stopped breathing/"

The doctor nodded.

"It also appeared during that time Reid's heart stopped.

"Are you saying he died for a few minutes?" JJ looked sick and the doctor gave a grim nod.

"It appears so." The others looked at each other, almost dumbfounded.

"We'd like to see him," Gideon pressed and the doctor quickly nodded.

They followed him to the room. There laid Reid, in a hospital gown, looking exhausted. He looked so weak. He opened his eyes and smiled at them, letting them know that things were going to be okay.

"Hey kid," Morgan said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay...tired."

The others smiled.

"That's to be expected," Gideon said. Garcia flung herself to Reid's arm.

"Whoa...it's okay Garcia." He hugged her back. Morgan hid his smile.

"I'm just so glad my baby is all right," she wept into his shoulder. Reid squeezed tighter.

"It's going to be all right," he murmured. they sat there hugging for a few seconds. "Garcia?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I kind of can't breathe."

"Oh." Garcia let go sheepishly.

He glanced at Hotch.

"How long do I have to stay here?" He was anxious to get home. Anxious to forget. Anxious to move on.

They looked at each other.

"In a few days."

"Few days? But I feel fine...no broken bones or anything."

"They want you to detox from the drugs that was given to you," Gideon told him. Fear entered Reid's eyes.

_They knew._

"I...I didn't want to use the drugs." He felt like he had to explain ."But they were forced upon me."

"Reid," Emily said quickly. "It's okay, we understand."

They saw the tears in the kid's eyes, knew what a personal issue this was.

"I hated what those drugs did to me," Reid murmured. "They caused me to hallucinate."

"Reid,"Hotch said softly. "It's okay, we understand. We do not blame you."

Reid nodded and swallowed. He still felt the panic rise in him and beat against his chest, like a hammer beating onto a nail. Why did this affect him so much?

"Don't worry," Morgan told him. "We'll be here for you, when you go through the detox."

Reid nodded. Why was he trembling so hard, though? Why was he so afraid that they knew?

He knew why. He didn't want them to think he was weak.

The doctor knocked on the door.

"The patient should use some rest," he said softly.

"I'm staying," Morgan said, suddenly defensive. The others looked at each other.

The doctor opened his mouth but knew it was futal to argue with and FBI agent. Couldn't very well call secerety on him. He nodded.

The others stood awkwardly, not wanting to leave but knew all of them couldn't stay.

"We'll see you in the morning sweetie," Garcia said softly and wrapped him into a tight hug again. Reid nodded.

"Okay." His voice was barely audible. JJ kissed him on the forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. It reminded him briefly of his mother. That's what she did whenever he was sick.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. He smiled, not knowing what to say. Emily gently hugged him as well, a little awkward. She didn't know the kid as well as the others. Gideon squeezed Reid's arm.

"Hang in there, kid," he said softly. "Soon it'll all be over."

Reid nodded.

Hotch stood there, almost unable to say anything. Finally he walked over and stunned everyone by hugging the kid. But at the moment he didn't give a damn. He was just glad he could do that.

"I'm glad you're safe." His voice was awkward, clearly uncomfortable at showing this level of emotion. Reid nodded, not knowing what to say.

Quickly he left, clearly embarrassed. The others followed.

"Call me if anything happens," Gideon told Morgan who nodded. Morgan sat down on the chair next to Reid.

"You don't have to stay." Reid didn't like the idea of a Saturday night being ruined due to him.

"Forget it, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Reid nodded and sighed, exhaustion filling him.

"If you want to, you should get some rest," Morgan told him softly. Reid glanced at him.

"Well you be there when I wake u?"

Morgan smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Reid nodded and allowed exhuastion to overtake him.

_"We're all sinners." The wood beat against his all too sensative skin._

_"Chose, who lives, and who dies."_

_"Kill me."_

_"You said you weren't one of them."_

_"I lied."_

_"Then you'll die." Gunshot._

Reid woke up shouting. Morgan jolted from sleep.

"Whoa, whoa hey kid take it easy!" He rushed to the kid. "My God, you're shaking." Reid was too. He was trembling violently almost as if he was having a fit.

"He tried to make me pick," he sobbed onto Morgan's shoulders. "Which one of you should die...I wanted him to kill me."

"I know." Morgan's voice was grim. "What you did in there was incredibly brave. I'm proud of you, Reid." He hugged the kid, brushing the bangs from his eyes.

Tears trembled down the cheeks.

"You are?"

"You were held at gunpoint and still didn't betray your team. Yes, I'm very proud of you."

Reid groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Muscle pain...everything's really sore." He looked at Morgan. "Is that a withdrawl symptom?"

Morgan paused.

"Maybe...there's a good chance of it."

Reid closed his eyes.

"I didn't want the drugs."

"I know you didn't."

"I'm not weak."

Morgan frowned.

"Who said you were weak?"

"He did..."

"He did't count, Reid. The guy had three split personalities. "

"He still...called me weak."

Morgan sighed.

"That really bothered you, didn't it?"

Reid nodded.

"My worst fear is being...weak."

"Let me tell you something Spencer Reid."Morgan's voice was firm. "I know weak people and YOU are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Reid smiled at that, but then the smile turned into a frown as vomit rose. Unable to stop it he threw up over the bed, barely missing Morgan's shows.

"I'm so sorry," he wept, his face now painted in tears. "So sorry."

"It's okay," Morgan said quickly as he grabbed a waste basket. "You don't have to apologize for being sick."

Reid shivered, even though sweat trickled off his skin and Morgan sat beside him and put his arm around Reid's shoulders as Reid vomited over and over again.

Finally he was finished and sank back into the bed, after Morgan gave him a sip of water.

"It's okay," Morgan said, he couldn't repeat it enough. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you. I'm not angry or ashamed. It's okay."

Listening to those words as if it was a lullaby Reid sank into another deep sleep, praying no nightmares would find him. Morgan said, anger for the bastard rising as he saw the after effects.

He watched as Reid slowly breathed in and out, a little snore escaping his mouth. Morgan smiled at the noise.

He sat there as he waited for the night to be over. For things to go back to the way they were, but knowing that they never would.

**I really really hope you liked it!**


End file.
